A Long Afternoon
by sugarbucket
Summary: Renesme Cullen has been building up the courage to ask her Aunt Rosalie some very important and tricky questions. Set in the Breaking Points verse, co-written by SunnyOrange. A lovely scene that didn't fit in the story, but I couldn't bear to part with. Warning for potential squick - AKA, Nessie's aging issues.


A cute little one-shot from Nessie's POV. Belongs in the BP verse.

Plot bunny of SunnyOrange

Co-written by Sugarbucket and SunnyOrange

* * *

**-A Long Afternoon-**

_**September 29**__**th**__** 2018**_

**-Renesme-**

I decided today was going to be the day. I'd been building up my courage, planning and waiting for the right time; and it seemed that this day was as good as any. Out of everyone I thought to ask, Rosalie was arguably the easiest person to be alone with, seeing as she didn't involve herself in the same things as my Mom or Alice. Sometimes she was alone in the piano room or out tending to one of the cars, as if she sought solitude from everyone. Thankfully, it made my task that much easier.

Today she was outside in the yard, reading. Esme was in the house and everyone else was off doing the things they did to fill the days. Jake was visiting his pack. Embarrassingly, I felt so lonely without him; my heart aching for his return. But even still, this gave me the opportunity I'd been wanting.

Rosalie was laying on her belly, propped up on her elbows with the book on the grass. She was reading fast, turning the pages swiftly. Even in casual clothes and simply reading, I thought she was beautiful. I looked up to her and loved her dearly. I wished everyone my age had a Rosalie to go to for advice. I had already sought her advice for a few things before this. She had been the first person I had told about falling in love with Jake. At my request, she had snuck me out of the house a few years ago and bought me my first bra. She had also bravely faced the backlash from my Dad because of it. I still remembered them arguing in hushed tones, Dad telling her that she had to have boundaries, that I wasn't her daughter to steal away. She had sounded sad when he'd told him there was no way she could ever forget.

I had also gone to her a few times to confide in her my frustration at my parent's coddling of me. She was always so understanding; she never treated me like a child and for this, I respected and loved her. She'd tried to explain to me that my parents loved me and wanted more time with me as the child they thought I was. This situation was slightly different of course, but I was mostly confident that I was trusting the right person.

Twisting my fingers painfully and trying my best to remain calm, I made my way over to her, apprehension rising even more. Sensing my presence and closing the book, she sat up to greet me with a warming smile.

"Hey Ness," she welcomed. "What are you up to?"

Quickly, I sat down beside her; this was it, no going back now. "Um, yeah, I wanted to talk to you, actually."

Her smile grew, patience woven in its beauty. "Of course, sweetie. What about?"

Cursing my fidgeting hands, I yanked a few strands of grass, trying to keep them busy. "It's something I can only ask you about, you see." She nodded, encouraging me to continue. "If I asked mom, she'd go crazy and dad...well, he'd probably have a fit and lock me away for all eternity. Then go on to be the only vampire known to have died from a heart-attack."

Her smile faded a fraction, replaced with concern and wariness. "Okay, what is it?"

I took a deep breath and decided to just spill it. No amount of courage and time would make this situation any less embarrassing. "Can I talk to you about...s-sex?"

From the look on her face, Rosalie definitely hadn't been expecting that. She looked a mixture of awe, disbelief and reluctance. To them I was still only physically twelve and I tried to remember that. But in coming to my favourite aunt I hoped she wouldn't react as badly as my mom would. After a moment of initial shock, she seemed to relax and my relief was palpable. The most difficult part was over. Now if I could swallow the rising embarrassment, I could get this done.

"Of course, darling. You know you can always talk to me about anything," she continued to reassure me, smiling that smile she always reserved for me. "But shouldn't you try to talk this through with your Mom? I get why your father probably isn't the best option but surely Bella would understand."

I sighed. I needed Rosalie for this, and I had hoped she'd be willing. "No, she'd be upset that I was even thinking about it. This is why it has to be you, Rosie," I explained, using the nickname I'd given her years ago, hoping to soften her up. It never hurt. "You won't get mad at me or think I'm still a baby, right?" As if to prove my point, I gestured to my very much grown up body.

I could tell she was battling with the instinct to send me to Mom versus the instinct to help me as I'd asked. In the end, she gave in as I knew she would. Part two accomplished – get Rosalie on board.

"All right," she said, moving closer to me, almost conspiratorially. It made me laugh a little, and I was thankful for her attitude. My Aunt Rosalie seemed to know exactly what I needed and when. "Do you want me to start talking or do you have specific questions?"

"Uh, I'm not sure." Though I wanted this conversation I was uncertain of where to begin . . . now that I finally had carte blanche. "I mean, I _know_ what happens," I expressed, elongating the last word. "I've used the internet to find out stuff, but I want to ask how it _feels_."

The things I had "looked up" were helpful, and the noises some of the people made sounded more painful than pleasurable. Some of the screeches still rang in my mind and they were just normal, non-wolf, non vampire people. Thus I needed to ask someone who wouldn't be afraid of being frank with me and most importantly, take my questions seriously. Alice would have been sweet, but she was so close my Mom that I couldn't fully trust her not to tell on me. Rose would never betray my trust.

Thankfully, she didn't flinch like I expected her to. She seemed to understand the root of my question. "You mean will it hurt?" she queried gently.

"Yeah," I said nodding, letting a relieved breath out. "And what will it _feel_ like?"

She smiled just a fraction. "You don't want to wait and see?"

I thought of how much I wanted to be with Jake versus what I had "looked up". I thought how we had kissed and cuddled. I knew he wanted more, but would never push; and although I wanted more too, I had to wait until the others thought I was old enough. Some may have thought that silly, but I felt as if I owed my family a lot. I knew through second hand stories how they had suffered through the Volturi on my behalf. It was the least I could do. But still, I was curious, eager even, to have some knowledge of what to expect. Knowledge that came from someone I trusted.

"I want you to tell me," I said, after careful consideration. "I know you'll be honest with me." She would, I had no doubt.

"It will hurt a bit," she told me evenly, making it as clinical as possible. Perhaps it helped her to disassociate me from the information. "Your first time, you'll bleed a little and it will feel uncomfortable."

I already knew that, thank goodness for available technology. "But what kind of pain?"

For just a second Rosalie eyes went unfocused and glassy. I wondered what she was remembering. . . her first time with Emmett, perhaps. She shook her head, frowning momentarily as though annoyed. It passed and she returned to the moment. I started to become nervous again, was there something she wasn't telling me? Some secret that the internet had not divulged?

"Truthfully, darling, it's different for everyone," she explained gently, as if trying to lighten the moment. "It may be not be very painful at all. The more you worry and stress, the worse it will be. One should try to relax, and only think of the beautiful pleasure it can create. It can be scary, but also very beautiful, Ness." She caressed my cheek with her fingers.

I bit my lip, still needing to ask more questions. "S-should I be on top?"

Again, when I expected more of shocked reaction, it wasn't there. She seemed calm, expectant even. As if she had always known I would come to her with these questions, seeking information on sex. The glassy eyes flared for a split second, but she shook them off more powerfully this time. Like she was trying to ignore something and focus on me. Rose had always been a little different.

"If you want, but it's usually better to be lying on your back the first time. It would be easier on your body, and you might not want to be doing all the work." She cracked a little smile, a secretive kind of smile between us; and I loved her so very much for being someone I could come to for this.

The internet was great and all, but sometimes it was better having a firsthand account with someone you trusted.

"When do you think I should do it with Jake?" I asked next, gaining momentum from her honesty.

Perhaps I had asked too much, because once again her eyes went slightly blank and unseeing for a moment. Seeing her like that reminded me of my dad. He did that too, sometimes. Maybe it was a vampire thing I wasn't aware of, but then I never saw anyone else do it. Perhaps they had memories which took them to a place that caused them to shutdown momentarily. Granted I didn't know everything about their past.

Finally breaking from her trance, Rosalie answered what I pretty much expected, except she looks just a fraction vexed, "That's not for me to decide, darling. But if it were, I'd tell you to wait."

"How long?" I needed some idea of their expectations. But knew, even in the end, it would be up to both Jake and myself. I simply liked my aunt's suggestions. Even if she and Jake weren't the greatest of friends and that was putting it lightly, she would never steer me wrong with regards to something so important to me.

Good naturedly, she rolled her eyes and smiled. "Until you've been on this planet seventeen years, _at least_."

I gasped, "That's ages! Rosie, come on! Look at me! I _am_ seventeen!"

She smiled softly. "But twelve years ago, my darling, I held you in my arms as a baby," she countered smoothly. "It's very difficult for your Mom and our family, we all love you so much. You're already a woman in so many ways."

I sighed, deciding not to press that part of the issue. "OK. What about...pregnancy?"

For the first time, Rose looked truly sad. "Carlisle doesn't think that possible. See, you've stopped growing, progressing, and so your body isn't capable of change anymore."

"But how did Mom have me? Dad was a vampire, his body wasn't capable of change."

She looked ever so slightly put out. "Well, his body didn't need to change to have you, sweetheart. It's perhaps cosmically unfair, but still – that's how it is, for us."

"But," I pressed on bravely. "Your hearts don't beat. How can blood go to...y'know – the _thing_?"

Rose laughed openly at that, the sound of it sweet and rarely heard. "One of life's great mysteries, I guess!" When she managed to quell her laughter, her face become a touch more serious. "Does it upset you that you can't have children?"

I didn't really know what think of that, or my family discussing my possible infertility. I respected Rose for at least asking me how I felt about it. Everyone else seemed content to discuss it without me, unable to trust that I might be capable of coping with the facts. Shaking away the thoughts, I proceeded, needing to get this over with, "So, should I still use protection? Should Jake use a... y'know."

Funnily, Rose wrinkled her nose. I realise I might have passed her comfort limit, talking about Jake and protection. "Ness, that's imprinting images in to my head I'll never be rid of!"

I couldn't help but giggle, knowing that she didn't exactly have a great fondness for Jake. Yet, she wouldn't speak badly of him in front of me.

"For protection you may have to put a flea collar around his neck. I heard flea bites itch like crazy..."

"Rose!" I teased scandalously, trying not to laugh. "Don't be mean!"

"I'm only being truthful, darling. Who knows, your boy might even find it kind of kinky, being fitted with a collar and a leash and all..."

I couldn't take it anymore. My face turned red at the image and from my belly-aching laughter. I decided upon revenge for my aunt. With the thoughts placed firmly in my mind, I reached out, touched Rosie's face and bombarded her mind with dreams I had had of myself and Jake.

Her yells were music to my ears and the laughter came harder. Sometimes, it paid to have an extra ability, and my being able to produce mental images was the icing on the cake.

"Renesme!" she shrieked. "There's no need for _that_!" She tried to get away from me, and being the merciful niece I was, I relented.

Still caught in the throes of vestigial laughter, we both tried to calm down. She was smiling widely, happy and relaxed in ways I had never really seen her. I moved closer and she wrapped her arm around me.

"Love you, Rosie," I whispered.

"And you my darling."

I waited a moment, wanting to ask yet another question but wondering if it was too much.

"What was your first time like?" I asked eventually.

She sighed and I suspected her eyes were doing that glassy thing again. "My first time with Emmett was quite a disaster actually," she told me with a long suffering sigh. "Not like you see in the movies."

I drew back, surprised. "Really? But you and Emmett are always kissing and stuff."

She stroked my hair behind my ears. "Well, first times are always different for everyone."

I felt a little niggling question, something to do with her wording. "Emmett was your first, though – right?"

Definite glassy eyes that time. Did she know she was doing it that much? If anything, it looked like she was having an argument with herself. "No, sweetheart," she said sadly. "He wasn't."

I was shocked. I had always assumed that everyone was everyone's first. Alice and Jasper, Mom and Dad...OK, maybe not Carlisle and Esme because they were older but definitely Rose and Emmett! "Really? Then who?"

"Someone who doesn't matter someone whose name isn't even worth speaking in your presence my darling," she told me. "First times are important, but they're not everything. So don't worry so much, Nessie. Love is all that matters, really. Despite what I may think of him, Jacob loves you very much and he would never hurt you."

"And you love Emmett," I chimed in. "He'd _never_ hurt you, would he?"

"Never," she said, smiling again. "Now, do you have any other questions?"

I bit my lip and grinned. "What does an orgasm feel like?"

She sighed and rolled her eyes again, pretending to be put out. "This is going to be a long afternoon."

* * *

_A/N – This was a lovely scene that I simply adored – co-written and plot bunnied by the ever amazing SunnyOrange. Sadly, I just didn't feel that it fit anywhere into the upcoming chapter, but I couldn't let it go to waste so here it was. Nessie needed a bit of fleshing out for the upcoming chapter and so here we are. Rosalie's 'Glassy Eyed' moments were Edward, unhappily honing in on the conversation. Hope it was fun to read._


End file.
